Item Names
Things Comestible Apple Juice: リンゴジュース Bodacious Black Liquid Sorrow Gushers: Cake: ケーキ Cake Frosting: アイシング Faygo: フェイゴ : Wicked Elixir: ウイキッド・エリクサー : There is no official Japanese name; we're on our own with this one. Fruit Gushers:　フルーツグミ Fruit gummy? In the "Tales of" series gummies are used as healing items. Fruit Troll-ups: フルーツトロールアップ Hellacious Blue Phlegm Aneurysm Gushers: 不愉快な青い痰動脈瘤グミ Licorice Gummy Bears:リコリスのグミベア Licorice Scotty Dogs:リコリスのスコティッシュテリア Magnetic Wodka: 磁性Wウォッカ : Welp, the entire joke is that it's the Magnetic W + vodka to get... the Polish spelling plus magnetism. I think this’ll work? : Could we try Wぉッカ? Slashhearts (talk) 08:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Swedish Fish-スウェディッシュ・フィッシュ Tab:　タブ (according to the Japanese wikipedia) John's magic stuff Beagle Puss:　ひげ眼鏡 Beagle Aegis:　ひげ眼鏡庇護 Blood Capsules:　模造血カプセル : 血糊カプセル maybe? 血糊 means fake blood generally. Clever Disguise:　巧妙な変装 Fake Arms: 偽物の腕 : I think ニセ腕 is catchier. Magic Chest: 魔法道具箱 or 魔法の箱 or even shorter 魔法箱（debatable） Magician's Hat: 魔法使いの帽子 Smoke Pellets:　煙幕カプセル Stunt Sword:　スタント剣 Trick Handcuffs:　手品用の手錠 Printed word Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery: 『カーネル・サッサカーの威圧的な下らない魔法と実用的な悪戯の書』 English to Japanese translation Complacency of the Learned: 『博士の自己満足』 Cookbook: 料理書 Data Structures for Assholes: 『データ構造 FOR ASSHOLES』 : As it turns out, there are a couple “for Dummies” titles in Japanese. The titles still say “for Dummies”, in English. GameBro: 『ゲームブロ』 : Not much opportunity to explain the pun here.... : Well I dunno, how awkward does 「ゲームアニキ」or 「ゲームニイサン」sound? : Panda-s1 05:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Grimoire for Summoning The Zoologically Dubious: : Here's my crack at it: 『動物学的に疑わしいモノを呼び出すための魔導書』 :: How about 『動物学的に不可解な生物を召喚するための魔導書』? Harry Anderson's "Wise Guy": ハリー・アンダーソン「ワイズ・ガイ」 Human Etiquette: 『礼儀作法』 The Fatherly Gent's Shaving Almanac:『紳士のための父親らしい髭の剃り方年鑑』 : The thing with the above is that 父親らしい is describing 髭の剃り方, which isn't the case in the original... -NocturnalViolet 02:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The Thresh Prince of Bel-Air: Pony Pals: ポニー・パル Vendetta Itinerary:　『復讐の計画』 Computer Beehive Mainframe: 巣箱メインフレーム Cosbytop Computer:　コスビーコン A combination of Cosby and Pasokon. Crosbytop Computer:　クロスビーコン Combination of Crosby and Pasokon Hubtop: ハブコン Hubtopband: ハブコンカチューシャ (or ハブコンバンド） : The reason why I used カチューシャ up there is because that is the word I saw the most for headbands (when I was in Japan, at least.) Yes,ヘアバンド is still a word, but it's not as common, AFAIK. I might be wrong here.NocturnalViolet 10:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Husktop: ハスクコン iShades: iShades : If Ipod is just ipod, then ishades would be the same as well. Lunchtop:　弁当コン Mobius Double Reacharound Virus: モビアスのダブル周辺への達すビールス? : Mobius=メビウス and Virus=ウィルス, actually. Not sure about reacharound, but if I use the word I have for Mobius Double Reacharound on the other page, this would be メビウス二重繋ぎ回しウィルス。Not completely happy with it, though.NocturnalViolet 10:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) PDA: PDA. This was pretty obvious.NocturnalViolet 10:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sburb Beta:　ＳＢＵＲＢベータ版 : I think if we want to mirror the "α" labeling from the timelines, 「βバーション／版」might work better. Slashhearts (talk) 08:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Serious Business Goggles: 由々しい業務のゴーゴルor シリアスビジネスのゴーゴル? : To correct the rendering again, goggles = ゴーグル。真面目な業務ゴーグル or シリアスビジネスゴーグル？NocturnalViolet 10:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Turntop: ターンコン Unreal Heiress Thoughtwave Tiaratop: 無茶苦茶な継嗣の「ソートウエーブティアラコン」 -A note on laptop translations: does it make more sense to use ノート instead of コン? I mean granted we run the risk of getting them confused for actual notebooks, but it probably better infers portability as パソコン can infer any kind of PC. Panda-s1 05:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Boonmoney/Other Currencies Boondollar:　ブーンドル Boonbuck:　ブーンバック Boonbond:　ブーンボンド Boonbank:　ブーンバンク :with the above monetary terms, if we start from from Boondollar using ドル it should be simple enough to expect the reader to under stand the increasing money values. I don't think it's necessary to use 銀行for bank, if we're going with everything in game being in English. : BCCORP FUNBUX: Useable Appearifier: 出現機(アピアリファイアー) :boring but straightforward. Hard to translate the bad grammar without just seeming like we made a translation error. Alternatively 現し機 to go with 消し機? :: I think it should be something pairwise like that to make the whole de/appearifier rant coherent. :: In that situation it might just be easier to put 不 in front of whatever we decide to use to create deappearifier. Xkharlan 17:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Battledrobe: バトルローブ Brawlsoleum: Ｘの廟 : Is the X supposed to be a reference to SSBB/SSBX, because I don't think they're interchangeable Xkharlan 17:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Betty Crocker Barbasol Bomb: ベティー・クローカーのバーバソル爆弾 : Let me know if the translation of either Betty Crocker of Barbasol exists - I just wrote what I think it was...NocturnalViolet 10:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Will they know that it's shaving cream? Barbasol isn't marketed in Japan. Xkharlan 17:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmm.Just change it to シェービングクリーム爆弾, may be? Replacing Barbasol with some brand of shaving cream that can be bought in Japan is also an option, but that might require some image manips.NocturnalViolet 10:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ceramic Porkhollow: セラミックの空洞の豚 -I think in the case of Porkhollow, the "pork" is describing "hollow", as in a hollow shaped like a pig. 豚の空洞 would make more sense in this case. I propose 豚像空虚 (pig shaped emptiness), or something along those lines. セラミック still makes sense though. Also, my friend suggested 空の（からの）as a translation of "hollow", just to make the translation sound even more obstinant. Thoughts? Panda-s1 06:20, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Cookalizer:　料理化機(クックライザー) :'making into food machine'? : Think we could pull off "adding 化 onto random and unexpected things" as a running gag? It's already showed up in "Fenestrated Wall" and "Cookalizer", and we could make it work with "Transportalizer" and "Sendificator" as well, maybe? Majutsukai 01:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Captcharoid Camera: キャプチャーロイドカメラ Dragonsuit: ドラゴンスーツ or ドラゴンの着ぐるみ(probably the latter) Drawing Chalk: （色？）チョーク Drawing Tablet: ペンタブ Dreambot: 夢ボット (lets just keep it ドリームボット, since it's a robot and all... it makes more sense when you're Japanese.) Deappearifier: 消し機(ディアピアリファイアー) Eclectic Bass: エクレクチックベース : Unless we can think of something that works off エレキベース Fidusucker: Flapstractions: フラップ晴らし? Green Slime Ghost Pogo:　　緑ヘドロ幽霊のホッピング : Firefox add-on Rikaichan ensures me that 「ホッピング」means pogo stick. Also, I left green, slime, and ghost bunched w/o particles to make it seem like a title? Objections? Gristwidget: King's Scepter: 王様の笏（しゃく） Music Box Time Machine: オルゴールタイムマシン Nails: 釘 Oogonibomb: Punchbox:　パンチボックス Punched Card: パンチカード Queen's Ring: 女王の指輪 Recuperacoon: 回復繭　（リクペラクーン）- Remote Ghost Gauntlets:　リモコン幽霊蘢手 Rocketwings: ロケットウィング Smelloscope:嗅遠鏡(スメロスコープ) Special Stardust: 特別星屑 or スペシャルスターダスト Stretch Armstrong Doll: 伸縮自在・不死身の男のミスターX　From this source Xkharlan 17:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) SBAHJifier:　ＳＢＡＨＪような機 or　ＳＢＡＨＪファイア : SBAHJ化機？-ような seems to imply that the machine is like SBAHJ, and not that the machine makes things SBAHJ-esque...NocturnalViolet 10:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: SBAHJ from a Japanese perspective is a very long and unnatural acronym. スイヘラファイア? Suitarangs: スーツラン -Card suits in Japanese are known as スート (http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%B9%E3%83%BC%E3%83%88) . Just for reference, anyone know what, say, Batarangs are called in Japanese? Panda-s1 06:20, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Wardrobifier:　ワードローブファイア？(looks like wardrobe fire, needs a better name) : ワードローブ化機, may be? Fits in with all those other things with 化 in their translations, but is that descriptive enough of what it actually does? - NocturnalViolet 22:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Wrathtub: 怒気盥 or 腹立ちのバスタブ Misc. others Assassinated Corpse of Liaison Pumpkinsnuffle:　パンプキンスナッフル渉外係の暗殺された死体 Baking Chest:料理箱 Bowler Hat:　山高帽　（やまたかぼうし） Bronzed Vacuumbrella: 青銅化された傘掃除機 Clean Cosby Poster: 汚れの無いコスビーポスター？ (きれいなコスビーポスター） Corpse Party: 死体パーティー -Wazzupyall 04:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dave's Brain: デイブの脳 Eldritch Princess: 不気味な姫様 Fairy Poster: 妖精のポスター Fenestrated Wall:　窓化された壁 : I think "fenestrated" is just a fancy way of saying "has windows in it"-- is that what this translation means? Majutsukai 03:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: The translation means something along the line of "A wall that has been turned into a window".NocturnalViolet 10:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I thought so-- hence why I asked. :/ Though I guess 窓化された works on its own merits as a non-literal translation. Majutsukai 15:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Fourth Wall: 第四の壁 : Fifth Wall: 第五の壁 Gadget Chest: ガジェットの大箱 Harlequin Doll:　ハーレクイン人形 Horn Pile: ホーンパイル or 角(つの)の山 Wazzupyall 04:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ink of Squid Pro Quo: しっぺ返しのイカ墨？ (a better translation for "quid pro quo" would be appriciatedNocturnalViolet 10:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) Matriorb:　母玉 Mind Honey:　精神蜂蜜 :inevitable debate over translation of 'mind'. Alternative, 心のはちみつ :: In retrospect, this entry is a duplicate, and you chose the alternative I settled on. Musclebeast Nude:　筋肉獣の裸体画 Namebrand Dunce Hat: ブランド名のダンスキャップ Nanna's Urn:　ばあちゃんの骨つぼ Parking Citation:　駐車違反カード Perfectly Generic Objects:　完全に一般的な物体 Rag of Souls:　魂の襤褸（ぼろ） Silken Wizardbeard Yarn: 魔法使いの髭毛糸? (don't know where to insert 絹 here... - NocturnalViolet 02:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC)) : 魔法使いの絹的な髭毛糸？ :: I actually considered 絹質魔法使いの髭毛糸, but didn't like it. Now I know why. :: 魔法使いの絹質髭毛糸？ - NocturnalViolet 02:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sopor Slime:昏眠スライム Squiddles:　イカたん達 : I dunno, たん in hiragana just sounds "cuter", IMO. - NocturnalViolet 04:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Strife:　争い(ストライフ) :alternatively:　闘争（とうそう） Sunglasses:　サングラス Tablet:石版 Timetables: タイムテーブル :turntable in Japanese is just the english word in katakana, so, with time being a well known english word, the pun should work - especially with context. Tinkerbull Plush: 縫いぐるみティンカーブル Trusty Knife:　頼りになるナイフ Unreal Air: アンリアル・エアー (On the Japanese Wikipedia page, "Unreal Engine" is just spelled in Katakana and that's what Unreal Air was named after so I figure this should work.) Wax Lips: 蝋唇 Weapons 2x3dentkind 二X三叉類 Ψdon's Entente: Ψ(プシー)ドンの協約 Brainfork:　ブレーンフォーク : The alternative spelling for brain is ブレイン。I personally can't decide which one is better. -NocturnalViolet 04:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Bladekind 剣類 : 1/2 Bladekind: 半剣類 Butterfly Effect Knife:　バタフライ効果ナイフ Ninja Sword: 忍者刀 Broken Caledfwlch: 折れたカレドヴールフ :折れたカレトヴルッフ (this is how Wikipedia spells it in Japanese, at least) ::This interpretation is based off a spelling (Caletvwlch) I’ve never seen before today, though. I sub in the variant that is better known in English (and Japanese... just not on WP, I guess). Caledscratch: カレドスクラッチ :スクラッチ is the word for a record "scratch" ::Alternatively, it could also be カルドスクラッチ because of Cal=カル(AFAIK), but this would be slightly less faithful to the pronounciation.NocturnalViolet 10:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think the "Caledscratch = Cal + Scratch" thing was just a one-off joke that Andrew made on his formspring once, not necessarily something we need to preserve in the translation. Majutsukai 15:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete:　スヌープ・ドッグ・スノーコーン・マチェーテ -Snow cone (or shaved ice, rather) in Japanese is かき氷, so カキゴオリ instead of スノーコーン is probably a better translation. Also, as the Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete is not literally a machete, so we shouldn't limit ourselves to calling it a マチェーテ. Also, a Google search of スヌーピー　かき氷 reveals there's a Snoopy shaped machine that actually makes kakig'ō'''ri, but the Snoopy Snowcone machine shows up as well, so I guess we shouldn't worry too much about losing that in translation. Panda-s1 07:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Sord.....: ソド。。。 : Or ｿﾄﾞ…… since SBAHJ stuff uses half-width and this is a reference to that? Slashhearts (talk) 08:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Scarlet Ribbitar:　蛙って紅色の偃月刀　（かえってくれないいろのえんげつとう）It's a bit of a stretch with the wordplay but if the furigana is used... maybe? Rapier Wit:　鋭い機知 Regisword:　王殺し軍刀 Royal Deringer:　王室のデリンジャー Bowkind 弓類 : 1/2 Bowkind 半弓類 Bunnykind　兎類 Bunny:　縫いぐるみ兎 Canekind　杖類 Cane: 杖 Bull Penis Cane:　雄牛のちんちんの杖 (That's like a 5-year old way of saying it. Maybe in the humorous scenes we can say ちんこ, but it's because it's like saying weewee or weiner.) 雄牛陰茎杖 makes it sound all sciency, making the irony of the comedic use of it even the funnier. Superkenkun 17:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Crook of felony:　独房の鉤 Clawkind　爪類 Claw:　猫爪 Clubkind　クラブ類 Deuce Clubs:　デュースクラブ Cast Iron Horse Hitcher: 鋳鉄の馬楚（すわい） Juggling Clubs: ジャグリングのクラブ Dicekind　さい類 Fluorite Octet:　蛍石のさい８つ ? Fluorite is referring to the composition of the dice, not the color, right? Fancysantakind　ファンシーサンタ類 Forkkind　フォーク類 Junior Battermaster's Bowlbuster Poking Solution 50000: 後輩バッターマスターのボウルバスターせせり解決・５０００型 Hammerkind　ハンマー類 Claw Hammer:　金槌 Sledgehammer:　大ハンマー Pogo Hammer: Maybe ピコピコハンマー？　Or ピョンピョンハンマー pyon pyon means jumping around, and given the way that John uses it, it kinda makes sense. Xkharlan 17:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Why not ポーゴーハンマー? Pogo is in my eiwa dictionary. (But ピョンピョンハンマー has such a nice sound to it! Keep it!) Wrinklefucker:　「シワヲオカスモノ」　/　「シワを犯すもの」？ -REALLY awkward sounding. English literal translation is "thing that rapes wrinkles." Honestly, I feel a little uncomfortable using the word 犯す as I don't think that "fucker" necessarily carries this connotation, but I could be wrong. Something like わし押し潰し殺し would make more sense, but is really wordy. Ugh, kinda don't like how the word to flatten is like 5 syllables long. しわ犯し消し？I forget if し can go to っ in this case. It probably can't, which is too bad 'cause the geminate k would make it sound more intense, imo. So I guess if anyone knows what a good equavalent for "fucker" would be, please post it. Additionally, what's the most violent sounding word to kill or elimate something? Panda-s1 07:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) 「皺やるもの」？ Telescopic Sassacrusher:　「望遠サッサクラッシャー」 Fear No Anvil: 悪敷き (pun on 金敷き and 悪; does it make sense?) : Not really... how about 「カナシキヲオソレズ」/「金敷きを恐れず」？ Warhammer of Zillyhoo: ジリフーのウォーハンマー or simply ジリフーのハンマー Jokerkind　ジョーカー類 Lancekind　槍類 Cigarette Holder: シガレットホルダー Jousting Lance- ジョストの槍 Fiduspear- Makeupkind　化粧品類 : Maybe it's only here in Osaka, but teen girls refer to makeup as メーク. Seems a little less of a mouthful per chance? :: I always thought the more common renderation for that was メイク, but then google revealed that メーク is slightly more prevalent. ...You learn new things every day, huh? - NocturnalViolet 04:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chainsaw: チェーンソー Demonbane Ragripper:悪魔被害の襤褸リッパー Needlekind　針類 Knitting Needles: 編み針 Needlewands:　針(の)ワンド Thorns of Oglogoth: オグロゴスの刺 Quills of Echidna:　エキドナ(the Greek mythological figure uses this spelling) の針 Pistolkind　ピストル類 Puppetkind　人形類 Riflekind　ライフル類 Hunting Rifle:狩猟用ライフル (Just call it a rifle, jegus. ライフル。） -how about 狩りライフル？ Harpoon Gun:銛砲 or 捕鯨砲 Girl's Best Friend:ガールズベストフレンド (?) : Maybe 女の子のなかよし? Green Sun Streetsweeper:グリーン・サン・ストリートスイーパー : 緑色太陽のストリートスイーパー? Proton Cannon: プロトンキャノン Ahab's Crosshairs: エイハブの十字線 : Ahab from ''Moby-Dick is pronounced as in English. : Is that a bit too literal? Xkharlan 17:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Spoonkind　スプーン類 Junior Battermaster's Bowlbuster Stirring Solution 50000: Sicklekind　鎌類 Clawsickle: 爪鎌 Homes Smell Ya Later: 「相棒にそんじゃ あばよ」　 Umbrellakind　傘類 Barber's Best Friend:　カミソリ傘, If this comes across as I'd like it to, the on-reading of kasa is san, so it would sound like Mr. Razor. Xkharlan 17:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Terminology